Modern Art
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: Just a very short one-shot...well...more of a drabble about Julio contemplating the artwork in Sharon Raydor's office. No pairings of any kind. It's almost an episode tag to Personal Day.


Just a very short one-shot...well...more of a drabble that popped into my head. It's almost an episode tag to Personal Day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Art<strong>

Julio stared at the weird thing on the bookcase. He guessed it was Modern Art. It always surprised him to see it in Captain Raydor's office. It wasn't something he would ever have associated with the Wicked Witch from Internal Affairs. He'd always expected her office to be plain. Impersonal. Perhaps a crucifix on one wall, and maybe an accommodation on another. He wasn't even sure what the thing on the short book case was, but it was most definitely not a crucifix. It looked almost like a person who'd just been shot in the abdomen with a high powered rifle that sent him (her?) flying across the room. But what he assumed to be the arms and legs of the person where too perfectly positioned for that. Maybe like a professional swimmer immediately after he jumped from the diving board…only the statue wasn't facing downward like a swimmer would.

"Julio," the Captain's voice refocused him. "We both know you've heard that speech a hundred times before. We both know I have to say it to you anyway. But, can you please tell me what's really going on?"

Julio stared at her, expressionless. He hadn't expected that. He probably should have. When the Captain had asked him into her office he'd fully expected the "control your temper and emotions speech", and she was right. He had heard that a hundred times before. And like always he'd agree to do better. Then a situation would arise where someone would need to be the cop that maybe crossed the line a little. And that person would be him.

Because it would never be the Captain.

"I ask, Julio," the Captain's voice was soft. Too soft. She cared too much sometimes. She was one of those people who believed that everyone deserved a second chance. That everyone _wanted_ to do the right thing. For all the horrors she'd seen: from two children stuffed in suitcases while working Major Crimes to the abused wives and children of Police Officers from her days in Internal Affairs- she still managed to see the good things too.

"I ask, because last week with the two little children…" Julio almost asked her if _she_ were okay when she glanced away. But she recovered quickly. "And now this case, with Shrimpy… it can not have been an easy couple of weeks for you."

"Or for you." Julio stated mater-of-factly. In fact, he was sure the last two weeks had been harder on her than anyone. Cases involving children were always the hardest, and Mike had assured him that those cases became even harder once you had children of your own. Then there was Rusty's mother.

"For all of us." She stated, and Julio could appreciate her refusal to show any sign of weakness. Her determination to not make the situations more dramactic. Her ability to remember, and remind them that it was a job. A job they did for the reasons people did any job. It was merely an added bonus that they mostly liked the job.

Neither spoke for a moment. It was hardly the first time they'd engaged in a silent staring contest.

As he expected, she was the first one to speak. "Julio, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. And please, don't try to tell me nothing is wrong."

"Ma'am," Julio began, and she leaned forward her expression never changing, but obviously excited that he was going to confide in her. "Nothing is wrong."

Her eyes narrowed. He gave her a small smirk. And people thought he didn't have a sense of humor.

Her lips twitched slightly, and she leaned back keeping her expression in check. He was sure that she knew that he'd seen her barely hide her smile. Her sense of humor was similar to his.

"You're dismissed, Detective."

Julio stood up, feeling slightly victorious, but not showing it.

His hand was on the doorknob when she spoke again.

"If there's anything I can do, Julio…" she paused for a moment as his eyes met hers once more. "You will let me know." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

"Yes Ma'am." He opened the door, but didn't step through it. His eyes met hers again. "Thank you."

She smiled. It was a smile filled with concern and hope that he would follow her order to seek her out if need be.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts? Feels? Are you ready for Season 3B?<em>**


End file.
